


Green Looks Good On You

by Torched22



Category: Smallville
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, First Time, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torched22/pseuds/Torched22
Summary: Clark's friendship with Coach Teague progresses and Lex proceeds to burn with righteous jealousy to the point that Clark has to address it with him.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Jason Teague, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Summer hadn't lasted nearly long enough for Clark's liking. It seemed to come and go with an alarming ease. School resumed, and in a way, it had felt like he had never left. High school seemed to function on it's own plane of existence. In some ways, nothing had changed, and in others, everything was different. Time was carrying on in an out of step sort of fashion for Clark. The parts he wanted to hurry up and get through seemed to last and the moments he wanted to linger, tended to vanish far too quickly. 

One of the best developments of this new school year though, was that he had finally - finally - gotten onto the football team. It was an argument he had with his father since the seventh grade, and Clark finally took matters into his own hands. It felt good, like a triumph and a new start all rolled into one. 

Of course mom was proud of him, but beneath the shining pride was the ever-present cloud of concern. One misstep and he could kill someone out on that field. If that happened, his life would be over. The stakes couldn't be higher. Just being a high schooler was enough pressure on it's own. Never mind finding out he was...not exactly human...two years ago. And add to that the boquet of ever-developing powers that he barely had control over. Finally, top all of that off with the fact that he had to lie to his friends, and everyone else, on a daily basis... it was a lot to deal with. 

The carefree kid who had fished Lex Luthor out of Elbow Creek and breathed life back into him, was a memory. Too much had changed in the past two years. As a freshman, he would stroll into the mansion to play pool or watch movies or study for algebra with Lex. His grin was wide and carefree and he glowed with naive enthusiasm. 

The naive part hadn't changed... but now he also wore a certain weight around his shoulders like a cape that wouldn't come off. There was a heaviness that followed him like a dark cloud. Pete and Chloe had noticed it. Lex had noticed it. The only place he could really get rid of it was on the football field. 

When Clark donned the silly shoulder pads and red jersey, he felt some of that weight lifted off of him. It made him happy to be out there, even if the other football players kind of hated him. To be fair, he kind of hated them back. He never really bonded with the team, which wasn't hard to believe considering that two years ago they had made him the scarecrow. 

That night still lived in his nightmares. The inky black Kansas sky stretched overhead, swallowing his pleas for help. Stripped down to his boxers and shivering in the bitter fall cold. He felt helpless in a way that fueled his nightmares. He would wake up in a cold sweat, limbs flailing, having dreamt of being affixed to that cross...or worse...an examination table. In his nightmares, his powers didn't exist and he was left to fend for himself against attackers - whether they were the football team or strange men in white lab coats. In some dreams, it was his humiliation they were after. In others, it was his secrets. 

"Yo, Kent, you with us?" Coach Teague was smiling at Clark in the dying afternoon light, but there was concern beneath his words. 

"Yeah, I'm with you." 

"You sure? You took a pretty heavy hit earlier."

"I'm fine. Promise." 

The coach gave him an almost piteous smile. "I know that the guys on the team have been...hard on you."

'Boy, if that wasn't the understatement of the century,' Clark thought. 

"They don't see me as one of them," Clark said, the words escaping before he could think better of it. Too late to turn back now. "To them I'm just a loser and a dork who happens to have the body of an athlete. Too bad I don't have the coordination of one too." 

"You'll get there," Jason assured, putting a hand on Clark's shoulder. "You've got all the necessary tools, and you're learning the skills...once you combine those things you'll be unstoppable," he smiled. Something in Clark's chest flipped and he began to feel his heartbeat pulse in that familiar, private place. 

To say this was a confusing year would be putting it mildly. Before Lex had entered Clark's life, Lana was his main focus. He tried to keep it that way. That was "safe," and "normal." And yet...when he found his hand wrapped around himself, his mind's eye kept flashing to lex's sharp grin or the glint in his gray eyes. It made him wonder about...doing things...with guys. And then Coach Teague showed up at Smallville High. He was still a college student, just an assistant coach, barely older than Clark. 

As soon as Teague came on the scene in Smallville, all the girls were instantly swooning. He couldn't really blame them...

"Are you sure you're alright?" the grip on his shoulder tightened. "Yeah, totally fine. To prove it, I'll help you bring the equipment in."

"You don't have to do that." 

"I want to," Clark smiled, sad at the loss of Teague's hand on his shoulder. He reached for the equipment and began hauling it in alongside Teague. 

The coach was easy to talk to. He hadn't grown up in Smallville - which was refreshing in itself. They trekked back and forth to the equipment room and talked to pass the time. 

"So the reason they hate you is because you have a thing for Lana and she's Whitney's girlfriend..."

"Something like that," Clark admitted. "Whitney's like the ringleader. If he decides he doesn't like someone, the whole team turns against them." 

"And two years ago they strung you up in a field - on a freezing night - naked?"

Clark gulped and blushed. "You heard about that huh?" 

"Unfortunately, yes. I can't believe they weren't expelled." 

"Oh, believe me...Lex was ready and willing to have them killed." 

"That's right, you're friends with Luthor," Teague's expression soured, the change so minute that if Clark didn't have superpowers, he wouldn't have caught it. 

"You don't like Lex?"

"I didn't say that." 

"You didn't have to," Clark put the last of the equipment in the closet and flipped off the light. Teague shut and locked the door. 

"Lex saved me that night. He heard me calling for help, untied me, drove me to the mansion." 

"How did you two meet?" 

Clark looked over at Jason as they walked through the hallways, towards the gym. "I...uh...saw his car go off the bridge at Elbow Creek and...I went in after him. I gave him mouth to mouth and he came back."

"So he's indebted to you."

"No, it's not like that."

"Then, what's it like?" 

Their conversation had carried them through the red and gold school and they now stood in the boys locker room. 

Clark turned towards Jason, his eyes narrowed. "What do you think it's like?" 

Kent was no idiot, he had heard the entire town gossiping about Lex. Worse - he'd heard his classmates speculate on why Luthor would want to hang around him. One day, in the showers, Kyle posited that it was because of Clark's "hard body" and "monster cock." Kent was on the other side of the locker room, but his super hearing afforded him the privilege of overhearing that comment. He turned so red and got so hard that he couldn't change right away. 

"I'm not like the rest of the town," Jason offered, "I'm not into speculating or gossiping."

Clark's heartbeat hammered loudly in his ears and a blush had consumed his features. "Even if you don't say it out loud, you're already speculating," Clark said heatedly. He was still in his uniform and he dwarfed Jason in his sweat covered polo. He was angry. Angry for a whole host of reasons. He knew that Lex had been flirting with him, but that's all he'd ever do. 

Two months ago, Clark dared to flirt back and Lex just gave him a sad smile. Nothing changed. Lex wouldn't touch him and it was driving him insane. Hell, a year ago, he wouldn't even have fathomed wanting to touch Lex and now it was all he thought about. Even worse, he had developed the same stupid crush on Coach Teague as all the girls in the school and now Jason was talking about Lex. 

Clark was pissed and he wanted to...sound like an adult...so he said something rather un-characteristic of himself. 

"You think he's fucking me." 

Jason's lips parted in surprise and Clark was proud of himself for sounding so...adult-like. He felt a sense of triumph at having put that shocked expression on the coach's face. 

"I-uh...the thought had crossed my mind." 

"Well he's not." 

Jason's eyes were a shade darker than before and Clark heard his heartbeat quicken. He wondered...did suggesting that make Jason picture it? Did that turn him on? Did the thought of him naked turn him on? 

"You sound a bit...disappointed about that," Jason ventured. 

Now it was Clark's turn to be shocked. The blush that had skated over his features now lived there permanently. Was it that obvious that Clark was dying for Lex to...notice him...like that? He was so far out of league when it came to relationships. He couldn't even talk to girls, how was he supposed to seduce a billionaire playboy seven years his senior?

"I-I'm not," Clark squeaked. 

"You sure about that?" Jason prodded. "Because that earlier remark sounded a little...bitter." 

Clark took a step forward, fury etched into his face. He felt naked, exposed, like a truth he hadn't even managed to admit to himself was now hung on Teague's lips. It wasn't fair that he was so transparent. Everyone around him seemed to be more mature, more schooled, they had an unfair advantage at playing a game that Clark barely even knew existed. 

"If you're going to hit me, you might as well get it over with," Jason stepped forward even more. "Although...I don't think that's what you really want to do with me." 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Clark's mind was racing. What was he implying? 

"You know what I think Clark?" 

Kent swallowed thickly. "What?" 

"I think you want Lex to do something but he won't. I think you're terrified that you even feel this way about guys. I think that for the past month you've been staring at me the same way all the girls in this school have." 

Clark's mouth was open and his breath came quick. How had Jason gotten this close to him? 

"Am I wrong?" 

Clark bit back the urge to snarl. He couldn't even deny what Jason was saying. He didn't answer because he didn't know how. Instead, he shifted uncomfortably, which only drew Jason's gaze lower - to the bulge in his white pants. Shit...he didn't wear a cup...he was un-hurtable, why would he ever choose to wear one on purpose? 

Jason was caught off-guard at the sight of Clark's impressive, clearly-defined erection, trapped in the fabric's confines. He licked his lips without realizing it then dragged his gaze back up to Clark. "So what made you hard? Me talking about you and Lex? Or me talking about you and me?" 

"I-" Clark wasn't even sure how to answer that. He swayed forward, he could feel Jason's breath tickling his lips. 

"Kiss me Clark," Jason urged in a whisper. He was absurdly turned on by the farm boy in front of him. From day one, Clark had caught his eye with his huge white grin and pleading green eyes. He was unpopular, yet built like a Greek God. He was painfully honest and truly, painfully, innocent. He marveled at the fact that Luthor had managed not to touch him. Then again, Luthor was seven years older than Clark, and Jason was just three. 

Much to his surprise, Clark obeyed, and closed the distance between them. He kissed him angrily, feverishly, and Jason hadn't expected that all. He thought Clark would be timid and woefully inexperienced. But whatever experience Clark lacked, he made up for it with effort and passion. His lips were stupid soft and his tongue explored Jason's mouth like a kid learning a new trick. Clark tasted of apples and coffee and Smallville itself and he couldn't help but moan into Clark's mouth. 

Finally, they broke apart. 

Clark noted that Jason's eyes were all black and his breathing was erratic. Teague was reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it off over his head. He tossed it onto a bench and began on his pants. 

"Wh-what are you -"

"Taking a shower," he cut him off, sliding his briefs and pants off in one motion. Clark drank in the sight of his naked body like a starving man. He'd never seen another man naked...well...except for some 'research' he had done on the computer very briefly to learn about...men having sex. How to do it, etc. At the time, he got so aroused that he set the computer on fire. That was a hard one to explain to his parents. 

"Join me," Jason said, and walked off towards the bank of showers.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark was seriously conflicted. His cock was telling him to follow Coach Teague. His conscious was echoing something to him about not sleeping with someone unless you were in a relationship with them. More than that...unless you were in love with them. That's what his parents had tried to instill in him. And then there was the terror that lived in the fact that he had zero experience whatsoever when it came to sex. Add to that his concerns about even being gay...or bi......

He was overthinking this. His hands began peeling off the jersey of their own accord and his feet were moving him towards the sound of running water. His brain was offering up something lame like...go take a shower and...and tell coach that you just aren't ready for this...you weren't expecting this...

It sounded lame, even to him.

The urge to cover himself was strong, but he fought it as he stepped into the same sphere as Jason Teague. His excitement and dread made him wonder what he was ever thinking flirting with Lex. He was so out of his league - even with others his age - he was way out of his league with Coach Teague. And Lex...Lex the billionaire genius...the playboy whose name was nearly synonymous with sex. Clark had heard the rumors, he'd done his research. That research seemed to suggest that Lex had, in fact, slept with half of Metropolis. 

Clark had flirted with him. Lex gave him a pitying smile in return. Clark felt like an idiot. Now he was angry and heartbroken on top of feeling silly and rejected. It wasn't a good mix and it was leading him towards Coach Teague. 

There he was, stark naked, cock red and jutting outward, water running down his toned body in rivulets that Clark had a sudden urge to lick up. His eyes were trained on Clark's body and it appeared that he liked what he saw. Clark felt as though his heart was going to explode. His eyes heated and he snapped them shut and rubbed at them. Catching coach on fire would not be conducive to the proceedings. 

"Don't like what you see?" Jason ventured, sounding a little hurt. 

"No, no that's not it at all!" Clark said a little too quickly. "It's the opposite. Really."

"Good," the smile returned to Jason's words. 

Jason had grabbed a bar of soap and was suddenly standing very close to a very unsure Clark Kent. 

Teague could sense the hesitation rolling off Clark in waves and sparring with his obvious arousal. "You should relax Clark, I don't bite...unless you're into that." 

"I think I am into that." 

The older man smiled and brought the soap to Clark's large shoulders as he leaned in for a kiss. Clark decided to move his hands and put them on Jason's hips as he melted into the kiss. The spray of the water was warm and Jason was bringing his body closer and closer until they were flush against one another. 

It felt so good that Clark was worried about coming too soon. 

When coach broke away, he began soaping up Clark, his hands traversing the rise and fall of the young man's muscles. "You should stop hiding this amazing body Clark."

Too bad Kent had to hide it...no other seventeen year old looked like him. 

Jason managed to soap up his entire upper body and Clark eagerly awaited for whatever would come next. He wasn't disappointed... Teague dropped to his knees and Clark trembled with the effort not to come. Strong hands turned him until he faced the shower wall. Those same hands kneaded his ass and spread soap everywhere... When those talented fingers massaged the soap in his crack and balls, Clark let out a noise he didn't know he could make. Flame burst from his eyes and hit the tile directly in front of him. Luckily, the water put it out quickly, but the tiles were cracked. 

He was starting to panic about his ability to control his powers. 

Jason turned him once more. 

"J-Jason...I this is good, really good, but...I'm not r-ready to have sex y-yet. Not the p..penetrative kind..." 

Teague just smiled up at him, "that's fine Clark." 

"You're...not mad?" 

"No," Teague was rubbing soap up and down Clark's cock and he swayed forward. "You have every right to tell me what you want and don't want. I would never pressure you into something. I don't want you to regret anything." He maneuvered Clark back under the spray to rid his body of all the soap. 

"I could jerk us off or...suck your cock...?" 

Kent was breathless. He knew he couldn't reign in his strength and just hearing, 'suck your cock,' made him feel out of control. Plus, he was afraid that he would taste different than someone normal...someone human. 

"The - the first option sounds good," he helped Jason to his feet. Relief bloomed in his chest when Jason ran his hands through Clark's hair and kissed him languidly. He didn't judge Clark or question him or make him feel like an idiot. 

Jason could sense that Clark wasn't the type to fuck and forget. This was his first time...doing anything...probably, and he wanted to make it good. He wanted to make Kent feel...taken care of. So he got the 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner in his hands and spread it through Clark's curling dark hair. Kent groaned and turned into the touch. 

The act of being...bathed...by someone else was so intimate. It turned Clark on just as much as the kissing and stroking. Once the stuff was rinsed from his hair, Jason took his cock in his hand and began to stroke with determination. Clark reached out and took Jason's arousal as well, stroking in time with him. Clark kissed his neck and screwed his eyes shut tightly as heat threatened to erupt from them. He came first, and hard, shuddering with his entire body as his come painted Jason's chest. It was quickly washed away by the shower water. He wasn't giving Jason the same mind-blowing experience...as he came, his hand stilled, unable to concentrate. But when the warm shudders of his orgasm receded, he earnestly worked on Jason's cock, stroking and twisting and when he rolled his balls with his other hand, Jason came with Clark's name on his tongue. Kent watched as come jetted from Jason's cock and it turned him on so much that he remained hard. Maybe it was an alien thing...

A noise came from behind Clark, and Kent spun around. It was the door shutting. Whitney stood, eyes wide, taking in the sight of an out of breath Coach Teague and a still-hard Clark Kent. He swallowed and turned to leave. 

Clark looked at Jason in alarm, but the other man was too exhausted to really react. "Whitney, wait," Clark called. 

Shit. 

"This could get you fired," he said to Teague. 

Jason just looked panic-stricken and frozen. 

"I'll talk to him," Clark rushed, grabbing a towel and racing out to the hallway. 

"Whitney, stop, please," Clark pleaded, watching the receding letter jacket. 

He did. Taking a deep breath and turning. 

"Look Clark..." 

"No, please, let me speak," Clark pleaded. His hair was plastered to his forehead and he was dripping in the hallway. "I'm begging you, begging, please don't tell anyone about this. It could get coach fired and...and he's a great coach, he doesn't deserve that." 

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you fucked him. Plus, what's your boyfriend Lex Luthor going to think?" 

"What's Lex Luthor going to think about what?" 

Clark turned and to his horror, Lex was approaching with a big box in his hands. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. 

"What are you going to think about Clark and Coach Teague?" 

Fucking Whitney. Clark's jaw clenched and he seriously considered just lighting Fordman on fire. 

"What about Clark and Coach Teague?" Lex asked, his tone souring. "And why the hell are you standing in the hallway half naked and soaking wet?" He couldn't help but let his eyes skate over Clark's body. It was even more muscled and magnificent than his daydreams (and wet dreams) had fathomed. 

"Whitney...please..." Clark gritted out, his eyes alight with panic. 

Fordman's hands were in his letter jacket, pulling the two sides together in the middle. 

Was he? Hard? 

As soon as Clark had the thought, his eyes decided to flip into x-ray vision and find out without his brain's permission. Yet another example of his powers being out of control when it came to sex. Whitney was hard... holy shit. 

Clark blushed furiously, more deeply a shade of red than Lex had ever seen. Kent nearly choked on his own spit and coughed into his free hand. 

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Lex asked, his words as pointed as daggers. 

Clark heard more footfall behind him and cursed in his head. He turned to see a clothed Coach Teague coming out of the men's locker room with  
still wet hair. He was fastening his watch onto his wrist. He had probably come to help Clark reason with Whitney, but when he saw Lex Luthor, his blood froze. He stood stock still, for a moment, eyes on the trio, before forcing his feet to move him towards them. 

"Lex," he heard himself say. "Those must be the jerseys you're donating..." 

"They are, but that's not what I'm interested in right now."

"Please Lex...drop it, I'm begging you."

"You seem to be doing a lot of begging today," Lex shot and Clark's blush persisted. 

"I can take those jerseys if you'd like," Teague's arms were outstretched. Lex practically shoved the box into his chest. 

"Will *you* tell me what the hell's happening?" Lex asked Whitney point blank.

"And get the wrath of Luthor? No way...your boyfriend can tell you himself..." 

"Boyfriend?" Lex said, confused. He looked at Clark who only ducked his head and remained beet red. The flush was in his ears, on his cheeks, and spreading rapidly down his wet chest. 

Even worse...he was still hard. He had to hold onto the towel very carefully to hide it. But Lex's gaze dipped to the towel and Clark thought he was going to die. 

"I'm leaving," Whitney announced, before walking off, leaving Clark alone with Lex and Jason. 

"I should put these jersey's away," Teague moved, but Lex reached out and grasped his wrists with bruising force. 

"Why do I have the feeling that I should be beating the living shit out of you right now," he hissed. He looked angrier than Clark had ever seen him and it was scary. 

"Lex...let him go," Clark reached out, took Lex's hands off Teague, and held onto Lex's wrists. 

"Go put the jersey's away," he instructed Teague and Jason swallowed, nodded, and began walking back to the men's locker room. 

Clark was still holding onto Lex's wrists, and let them slip so that he'd be holding his hands instead. "Can we talk about this...after I put clothes on?" 

"Did he touch you? Because I fucking swear..." Lex radiated with fury. 

"I'll tell you what happened, but I'd like to get dressed first. Can you just...wait here? Then we can talk, maybe back at the mansion?" 

"Make it fast Clark."


	3. Chapter 3

Clark disappeared into the boy's locker room and emerged a few minutes later, fully clothed. His hair was still wet and sticking out in every direction. He almost couldn't even meet Lex's gaze, which was dark and deadly. He just fell into step next to his friend and they walked silently to the Porsche waiting outside. 

Every cell in Clark's body sang with tension as he prepared for the onslaught of questions. Before this moment, Clark thought that the person he was most intimidated by was his father. But the deadly cocktail of curiosity, rage, and power that inhabited Lex's stare made Clark's blood run cold. Or perhaps...hot.

Once inside the car, the silence that filled the small cabin of the Porsche could have suffocated the young man. 

"Would you say something please?" 

"No," Lex deadpanned. "Not until we get to the mansion." Lex reached for the ignition and threw the car into gear. Hitting the gas, he squealed out of the school parking lot. 

Clark squirmed in his seat, taking a deep breath and turning his head to watch the flat Kansas fields blur by. Each second seemed to stretch like taffy, making the minutes drag on torturously. The view outside was a thousand hues of goldenrod beneath a blanket of cloudless, azure sky.

"Am I in trouble or something," Clark asked, unable to bear the silence any longer.

"I told you. At the mansion." 

Kent couldn't help the huff that blew out his nose. He hated this feeling, like he was about to be scolded. And for what? His mood quickly soured and took on a 'petulant child' feel. He hated the squirm in his chest. The gelatinous tension between them. The threat of the admonishment that was to come. 

Lex was driving absurdly fast, but Clark didn't even want him to slow down. Didn't even ask.

After an eternity of polar ice cap level silence, Lex rocketed the Porsche into the mansion's driveway then cut the ignition. Lex got out and slammed the door before beginning his walk to the front door, ignoring Clark entirely. Kent just followed him inside, wordlessly. 

The weirdness only continued as they walked into the study and Lex closed the double doors behind them, something he never did. Clark couldn't help but feel like he was wading into shark infested waters or treading into a lion's den. Rather than make him feel as though he ought to be panicking or fumbling or shitting his pants, it had the opposite effect on him. He was suddenly quite angry. 

Lex was pacing, taking a deep breath, itching at his nose before putting his hands on his hips. Eventually, he stopped, then turned to face Clark. "Do you want to start or should I?" Silence lingered between them. He stepped closer to Clark. "No. Scratch that. You start. You tell me why the hell you were standing in the middle of the hallway half naked looking like sex personified with Coach fucking Teague stumbling out of the locker room behind you with wet hair." 

Clark's nostrils flared and he unwittingly breathed in the scent of Lex's wooded study, of Lex's complexly sweet cologne, of the fresh scent of soap that lingered on his body. He wasn't even sure where to begin or what to say, but Luthor's words twisted in his chest like an infestation. Finally, he settled on... "Careful Lex...it sounds like you're jealous." 

Luthor's eyes went three shades darker and Clark could see the muscles in his jaw tense. "Do tell me Clark...just what is it I'm jealous of?"

"My relationship with Coach Teague."

"And what is the nature of your relationship with Coach Teague?" 

Clark swallowed, feeling the world narrow around him.

"What's the matter? Shy all of a sudden?" Lex stepped even closer, Clark could feel his breath dancing on his neck. "It's not hard really to just say it."

"Why does this make you so mad?" he blurted out. 

Lex laughed. It was a rich sound that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Oh no, you don't get to turn this around on me." 

"Why not? You're acting..." he trailed off, unable to put his finger on the right word. 

"What? Crazy?"

"I didn't say that." 

"You didn't have to." 

Lex was digging his thumb nails into the pads of his index fingers. It was one of the very few stress tells that Luthor had. 

"I wish you would just talk to me!" Clark yelled. 

"I am talking to you."

"No, you're not! You're always speaking in vague terms, sending me signals hat I can't decipher, it's like you're playing this game and I have no idea how to keep up!"

"You want me to talk?!" Lex shouted back. "Fine. Let me be more blunt. Clark. I'll start by asking just how well you know Jason and visa versa. Have you sucked his cock? Has he jerked you off? Has he pried you open with his fingers before slipping his cock into you?" 

Clark's super hearing picked up the sound of Lex' wildly flailing heartbeat. The words were assembled in Lex's mind like weapons and launched through his barred teeth, their intent to inflict maximum damage. They were successful in shocking Clark, but rather than recoil, he became both angry and painfully aroused instead. 

"Why do you care?" he shot back, hurt evident in his voice. "You don't own me, Lex! You don't get to stake a claim on me when y-you.."

"When I what?" the room shook with his booming voice. 

An unnamed feeling itched up Clark's esophagus. There were so many emotions warring for dominance between his ribcage that he thought he might burst. "I've flirted with you, I've sent you every signal I knew how and you still wouldn't touch me," his voice cracked. Tears gathered at his eyes. "You don't want me!" 

"What?!" Lex sputtered. "You're obsessed with Lana. She's all you ever fucking talk about! You're not even gay!" 

Tears gathered at Clark's eyes and his throat tightened. "I wanted you. I tried to tell you. I flirted with you and you just...looked at me with this expression...and moved on, pretending like it never happened." 

"So you go running to Jason Teague to console you? Instead of talking to me?" 

"How could I talk to you about it after you shut me down?!" 

"I had no choice but to shut you down!" his tone was strained and tearful, even though no liquid fell from his eyes. "You think I didn't want you? You think I don't spend every minute of every hour of every day just...just fucking...thinking about you? Longing for you? Do you have any idea how hard I've tried to - to be...good?" Lex stopped, shocked at his own admission.

"Be good?" Clark echoed. "What does that even mean? That you think you'll break me or something?" 

"No, I think I'd corrupt you," his voice shook. "Everything I touch turns black. You can't even begin to fathom how fucked up I am," Lex's heart hiccuped in his chest. "If I ruined our friendship by pursuing a relationship...I'd never forgive myself...I'd never recover."

"No. No, Lex. You don't get to decide to kill what's between us just because you're scared. And you don't get to push me away now just because I - I did things with Coach Teague." 

Lex's lip quivered. "I'm going to fucking kill him." Murder glittered in Lex's eyes and it sent a sharp splash of cold down Clark's spine. 

"No you aren't!" 

"Get him fired." 

"No!" 

"Tell me what you two have done," Lex was desperate, vibrating with jealousy. "Did he approach you or did you come on to him?" 

"I don't have to tell you anything Lex!" 

Luthor sniffled, holding back tears. His voice became quiet and small. "No, I don't suppose you do." His entire demeanor changed, he seemed defeated and resigned. Clark could practically feel the distance between them growing. Lex turned to walk away, probably to the mini bar, but Clark's hand shot out to stop him from moving away. 

"I - today was the first time that anything...happened." Lex's eyes were locked onto his as he spoke, terror hiding behind his facade. Clark's hand never left the older man's bicep. He wasn't sure if he should mention that his entire interaction began with talks of Lex. He decided to divulge only some of the information.

"I *was* frustrated that you...you didn't see me...you wouldn't touch me and I...was so deflated and upset. And I started to doubt what I was even thinking flirting with you because why would you ever want...me? I was just so out of my league and I knew I'd never have the guts to try again. I could tell that you liked me but I knew - I just knew - that you'd never...risk it." 

Lex took a deep, shuddering breath. His hands came up to Clark's chest, traveling towards his neck, pulling him into a hug. "I never should have pushed you away." What he really wanted to do was take the vengeful route. And he decided to say as much to Clark. "I wish I could have approached this the cruel way I wanted to," Lex's voice deepened. 

A blush rose to Clark's cheeks. "W-what do you mean?" he breathed the words into Lex's neck.

"I wanted to bring you in here, slam you against the wall...kiss you. Ask you if Jason had done that. Ripped your belt off and yanked down your pants to jerk you. Ask you if Jason had done that. Drop to my knees and swallow down your cock. Slick my fingers and press into you..."

"Fuck Lex, stop," Clark whined, rocking his body against Lex's. He was so hard, pressing his arousal into the older man's. Shit, just knowing Lex was hard made his brain feel as though it were melting. 

"Is that what you really want, Clark? For me to stop?"

"God no," he answered breathlessly.


End file.
